walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 128
Issue 128 is the one-hundred and twenty-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 22: A New Beginning. It was published on June 11, 2014. Plot Negan is shocked to know that after all the things he and Carl shared with each other, that the latter still wants to kill him. The following day, Rick and Eugene visit the mill, they both talk about Eugene and Rosita's increasingly cold relationship. He comments how he feels she doesn't truly want to stay with him and fears they might split up soon. Elsewhere, Andrea interviews Magna about what she and her group had to do to survive. Magna tells where she and her group came from, the place they lived for a good amount of time, how it fell and how much time they spent in the wilderness. In the Grimes' home, Carl takes Josh to his room, hoping to sell some carved items. Josh is impressed by Carl's carvings and asks him if he could make a unicorn carving for his girlfriend. Carl obliges him in return for a custom hoodie. Back at the mill, Rick and Eugene greet Olivia who's baking bread. They briefly meet Mikey, who is now an apprentice under Olivia. Meanwhile, somewhere in the woods outside the Hilltop Colony, Ken and Marco are off in uncharted territory when they come across a pack of wild horses. Marco urges Ken that the two should head back, but Ken, eager to bring the herd back to the Hilltop, heads off in a rush to try and wrangle the horses. As he does this, Ken collides with several zombies resulting in the horse giving way underneath him and crashing. As Ken struggles to lift the dead horse, who is on his leg, one of the zombies tries crawling to him but is killed as Marco catches up to him. Marco manages to get the horse off of Ken's leg as more of the undead begin to appear. Marco then helps Ken onto his horse and the two ride off. As they do so, Ken groans out how much his leg hurts to which Marco responds that really he needs to worry about how pissed Maggie will be after finding out they lost a horse. Back in Alexandria, Eugene arrives home and finds a letter from Rosita saying she'll be out late and not to "wait up." Outside their house, Carl approaches his father, saying how he did nothing the whole day and that Rick doesn't know how it feels like to see everyone around you doing something. Before Carl can continue, Rick announces that the following day they'd travel to Hilltop. Before Rick can complete the sentence Carl gives him a tight hug. Inside a house, Magna and the group discuss how the safe-zone is; debating whether or not they should trust them. Magna tries to remain optimistic about their new home but notes that when something is too good to be true... it usually is. She finishes off saying they'll find what Alexandria is hiding. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Eugene Porter *Josh *Mikey *Olivia *Negan *Magna *Luke *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Ken *Marco Deaths *Aubrey (Confirmed Fate) *Ted (Alive, Confirmed Fate) *Michelle (Confirmed Fate) *1 unnamed horse Trivia *First appearance of Ken. *First appearance of Marco. *First mention of Wendy. *First mention of Ted. *First mention of Michelle. *First mention of Aubrey. *The name of Josh is revealed in this issue, although the character first appeared in Issue 70. *In the last panel, Magna used the same quote that Rick used in #68. *This issue marks Rick Grimes 125th appearance. References